bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Copyright Expired
Due to Wikimedia markup limitations, this page's title is incorrect. The series is technically known as '©opyright Expired'.'' ---- '©opyright Expired''' is a multi-author series run by Janaro, featuring several Group members as authors. It was about a group of goverment agents who work for the SAGT. It was closed, but Janaro later reposted it on March 23rd, hiring three new authors. Then it pooped and died. Authors Current Authors *Janaro *Venom/ Qwerty *Metrukuta *Dokuma *Nuparurocks *Kortu *Zonis *IPenguin *Philbert *XFire Ex-authors *Bionicle Dragon *Vahkoro *Turaga Dlakii The authors who never were *Angry Nid *Xanis Plot The plot begins as Agent Stephens informs Mr. Williamson that "He's back". Mr. Williamson then sends Stephens to find the 3 best agents available, and he brings back Qwerty, Nuparurocks and Janaro. Mr. Williamson sends them to find someone called Henry, before questioning Stephens if they were definitely the best agents he could find. Stephens responds by saying that he did his best. Kortu then goes tell Dlakii that his mission is to give him a backrub. While that is going on, Nuparurocks reports to Mr. Williamson and informs him that his confidence is due to his sunglasses, but Mr. Williamson reprimands him that that sunglasses do not make a good agent. Outside, Emkay sees a sign on the agent HQ advertising free cake and enlists after discovering that she will get a shiny badge despite the insanely rigorous training. Mr. Williamson calls Dokuma, a burnt-out ex-agent who is hesitant to return upon the agent's request that he assist them with their current case. Dokuma asks if "it" can wait, as he is in a backyard inflatable pool with a beverage and a rubber duck. Williamson this time meets Zonis and asks him if he wants to join SAGT to which he constantly responds "Okay.", afterward another Zonis (presumably the real one; the other being an impostor) comes in and asks "What just happened?" Williamson's next recruit is Venom who is tested to see if he can survive certain dangers, which is when NR comes speeding in with a snowmobile, running over the government agent with Venom kicking his body. The next agent is Dlakii, who is the easiest recruited, being fooled by pop culture stereotypes of secret agents. Later, a mission is assigned to Dokuma on the NUB1. Dokuma asks if he'll work with Vahkoro and BD, however he is informed that they both vanished and instead will be working with the rest of the team. This causes Dokuma to facepalm. Stephens claims to have arranged transport, only for Dokuma to find out it's an old, rusty car. Meanwhile Hamilton informs Exo M7 that Dokuma is back, to which Exo responds about his plan to take care of the SAGT. Later on, Mr. Williams shows the agents an SAGT training video, containing information about the group's absurd training methods. The group are then formed together for an important announcement about Exo M7, explaining that HENDREDS have died because of him and that he may be conducting illegal genetic experiments. His whereabouts are unknown, but his elimination is ordered. The three new agents (Flame, Macsonn and Flakes) are introduced to Agent McSpork (Dokuma) for his mission. They introduce themselves to him, only for Philbert to call out "INGESTING ASBESTOS IS GOOD FOR A HEALTHTY SPLEEN", annoying Dokuma. Jon Stephens then drops off the SAGT somewhere near Exo's last known destination (a cover-up for the real mission). He hands Dokuma a communication device and firearm, as he knows what the mission really is. Meanwhile, Exo orders General "Angry" Nid Hiki (Angry Nid) to send in the Jazzerbots. Exo appears to have changed his mind and orders his Exolites to go instead, but Hiki- and the Exolites- convince him to have the Jazzerbots go as well. Trivia * Janaro refused to let Rorschach into the series, due to Rorsch's habit of infiltrating almost every MAS series known. Links The Comics on BZPower Category: Multi-Author Comics category:Comics